Weihnachten
by Melli4798
Summary: Auslly One-Shot, und vermutlich der erste deutsche...


**Weihnachtsmarkt**

_Langsam lief ich die mit Schnee bedeckten Straßen hinunter, während der Schnee immer weiter fiel. Seit drei Tagen schneite es nun und laut den Wettervorhersagen sollte es auch nicht aufhören. Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Ich mag Schnee. Der Anblick dieser weißen Pracht bringt mich zum Entspannen, was ich immer sehr willkommen heiße. _

_Meine braunen Winterstiefel hinterließen tiefe Spuren im Schnee. Mit einem Lächeln ging ich weiter und begann die Melodie von 'Let it snow' zu summen. Ich blieb kurz stehen und schloss meine Augen. Meine Arme streckte ich aus und lehnte mich leicht nach hinten. Dann nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete durch den Mund aus, wodurch ein leichter Nebel vor meinem Gesicht entstand. _

_Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich etwas am Rücken traf und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie sich zwei kleine Jungs hinter einem Schneemann versteckten. Der Eine kicherte laut, worauf der Andere ihn auf den Hinterkopf schlug. _

_"Sei doch leise du Idiot!", zischte er. _

_"Tut mir leid", flüsterte der Andere und machte sich hinter dem Schneemann noch kleiner. Ich lachte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Dann ging ich auf den Schneemann zu und sagte: _

_"Ist schon gut, ich bin nicht sauer."_

_"Wirklich?", fragten beide und kamen hinter dem Schneemann hervor. Ich nickte und versicherte ihnen, dass ich nicht sauer war. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es ganz in Ordnung. Die Beiden sind ja noch Kinder und ich war damals im Kindergarten auch nicht anders. Damals habe ich auch andauernd wildfremde Leute mit Schneebällen abgeworfen. Allerdings nahmen es die meisten nicht wirklich mit Humor, wenn sie mich entdeckten, doch dies hielt mich nie davon ab. _

_Die Jungs lächelten mich an und ich ging meinen Weg weiter. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern hatte ich die Innenstadt erreicht und der Geruch von gerösteten Mandeln und Glühwein stieg mir in die Nase. Die Melodien bekannter Weihnachtslieder drang an meine Ohren, und das fröhliche Gelächter von Menschen, erfüllte die Luft. Wie jedes Jahr, war der Weihnachtsmarkt überfüllt, wie eh und die ganze Stadt war hier, was die Verhältnisse der einzelnen jedes Jahr immer mehr verbessert. _

_Ich lief über den Markt und sah mich um. Es gab Stände mit Süßigkeiten, Weihnachtsdeko, Eierpunch und Glühwein, Würstchen, Esskastanien und vielem mehr. Jeder stand war gut besucht. In der Mitte des Marktes gab es eine riesige Bühne, auf der jedes Jahr das Krippenspiel aufgeführt wurde. Ich hatte im letzten Jahr ebenfalls eine Rolle als Verkündigungsengel, welche ich ablehnen wollte, da ich schreckliches Lampenfieber habe, doch ich wollte es versuchen. Allerdings hätte ich das lieber lassen sollen. Kurz vor dem Auftritt, wurde ich total nervös, und als ich dann auf der Bühne vor dem Publikum stand, nahm alles seinen Lauf. Ich vergaß meinen Text und stolperte über die Requisiten. Ich hatte mich nicht verletzt, jedoch war es schon ziemlich peinlich. Nach dem Krippenspiel haben noch viele Leute über mich gelacht und es war mir anfangs noch sehr unangenehm, doch mittlerweile lache ich über mich selbst. _

_Auf der Bühne lief gerade ein Weihnachtsmann herum und erzälhte den Kindern im Publikum verschiedene Weihnachtsgeschichten, wie zum Beispiel die von Rudolf dem Rentier mit der roten Nase. Ich lächelte und lief weiter. Lachende Leute liefen an mir vorbei und taumelten. Sie hatten anscheinend zu viel vom Glühwein bekommen. Meine Augen sahen zu den Sitzbänken auf denen Pärchen saßen und zusammen Zuckerwatte aßen. Ein Seufzer entwich mir. Ich wünschte sehr, dass ich auch einmal soviel Glück haben könnte und mit jemandem auf dieser Bank mit etwas Zuckerwatte sitzen könnte. _

_Ich steckte meine Händer in die Taschen und lief weiter. Zu meiner rechten Seite war ein kleines Kinderkarrussell mit Autos, Pferden und vielen weiteren Motiven, auf welchem die Kinder laut lachten und ihren Eltern zuriefen, sie sollten Fotos machen. Etwas weiter stand das Riesenrad, dass jedes Jahr aufgebaut wurde. Ich fuhr jedes Jahr damit, weil ich gerne weit oben bin, und vom höchsten Punkt aus über die Lichter der gesamten Stadt gucken konnte. Ich stellte mich in die Schlange, welche nicht sllzu lang war, und wartete. _

_Einer der Betreiber führte mich in eine der kleinen Kabinen, in der ein Junge mit blonden Haaren saß. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah gerade aus. Dann setzte sich das Rad in Bewegung. Ich merkte, wie der Junge neben mir mich ansah und sah zu ihm. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine gelbe Wollmütze. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen sahen mich an und um seine hellrosa Lippen trugen ein Lächeln. Dann sah er weg und durch das Licht des Riesenrads bemerkte ich, dass seine Wagen einen leichten rosa Hauch annahmen. Seine mit Handschuhen bekleideten Hände spielten mit seinem Schal und seine Füße bewegten sich leicht zum Rhytmus der Riesenradmusik. _

_Das Riesenrad stoppte und ich sah nach unten. Wir waren ca. 30 Meter vom Boden entfernt. Von diesem Punkt aus, konnte man über den gesamten Weihnachtsmarkt schauen. Ich lächelte. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick. Jedoch ruhten meine Augen nicht lange auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt und sahen schnell weider zu dem Jungen neben mir. Auch er hatte seinen Blick zu mir gewand und wir sahen uns eine Weile nur an. Als das Riedenrad wieder weiter fuhr, hielt er seine Hand aus und sagte: _

_"Hi, ich bin Austin."_

_"Ich bin Ally", sagte ich lächelnd und schüttelte seine Hand. Dann herrschte wieder Stille über uns. _

_"Bist du alleine hier?", fragte er dann und ich nickte. _

_"Ja, meine Mutter ist letzte Woche wegen ihrer Arbeit nach Afrika geflogen und mein Dad ist heute auf eine Geschäftsreise nach New York geflogen, also bin ich alleine hier. Und du?"_

_"Ich wollte hier mit meinem besten Freund herkommen, doch er musste kurzfristi absagen, also bin ich auch allein hergekommen." Er sah mich für eine Weile an, so dass es mir lansam unangenehm wurde. _

_"Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor, Ally", meinre er dann. _

_"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich verwundert. _

_"Kene Ahnung", murmelte er und sah mich weiter an. _

_Das Riesenrad blieb wieder stehen und ich sah wieder nach unten. Die Menschen und der Weihnachtsmarkt wurden immer kleiner. _

_"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Du bist das Mädchen, dass letztes Jahr auf der Bühne während des Krippenspiels über die Requisiten gestolpert ist!" Ich fing an zu Lachen. _

_"Ja, das war ich." Er sprang in mein Lachen an und sah in den Himmel. _

_"Weißt du, ich fand dich damals ziemlich hübsch und süß." Als er das sagte, machte mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung und meine Wangen röteten sich. _

_"Wirklich? Ich fand mich in dem Moment einfach nur total dämlich." _

_"Ich nicht. Klar, es muss wohl ziemlich peinlich gewesen sein, aber ich fand es süß." Schon wieder spran mein Herz bei seinem Kompliment. Was ist nur los mit mir?_

_Das Riesenrad fuhr weiter und zwischen uns herrschte wiedereinmal Stille, bis das Rad wieder stoppte. Unsere Kabine war nun am höchsten Punkt angelangt und man konnte die gesamte Stadt und die Lichter sehen. _

_"Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz hier. Man die Lichter der gesamten Stadt sehen", sagte ich und sah Austin an. Er lächelte nur und sah sich die Lichter an. _

_"Ja ich weiß, es ist auch mein Lieblingsplatz", flüsterte er und sah mich wieder an. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und mein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass ich befürchtete, dass er es hören könnte. Unsere Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt, doch bevor sie aufeinander trafen fuhr das Riesenrad weiter und wir schreckten auseinander. Meine Wangen wurden heiß und ich vermutete, dass ich so rot wie eine Tomate sein musste. Was war gerade geschehen? War ich geade kurz davor einen mir wildfremden Jungen, den ich vor ein paar Minuten kennengelernt hatte zu küssen? Und warum schlug mein Herz in seiner Nähe so schnell? Konnte man sich wirklich so schnell in jemanden verlieben?_

_Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte ich zu Austin rüber und sah, dass seine Wangen knallrot waren. Seine Augen starrten in die Sterne. In dem Moment fragte ich mich, was er wohl gerade dachte. Dachte er das selbe, was ich gerade gedacht habe? _

_Als unsere Kabine unten ankam, stieg ich zuerst aus und er folgte mir. Ich wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Austin meinen Arm festhielt und fragte: _

_"Ally? Hättest du vielleicht Lust noch mit mir ein wening über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu laufen?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte._

_"Liebend gerne", antowrtete ich und hakte mich bei ihm ein. _

_Zusammen schlenderten wir über den Weihnachtsmarkt, welcher mir mit Austin an der Seite nun viel schöner vorkam. Es war, als ob die ganzen Lichter nun viel heller strahlten und der Schnee viel weißer als vorher war. Und das Gelächter der Leute und die Musik war viel leiser als vorhin. Es war, als würde es in diesem Moment nur Austin und mich geben. Ich sah ihn kurz an und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit und ließ mein Herz wieder einmal so schnell wie nach einem Marathon schlagen. Ich lächlte zurück und sah dann mit roten Wangen wieder weg. _

_An einem der Süßigkeitenstände blieben wir stehen und er fragte mich:_

_"Möchtest du Zuckerwatte?" Ich nickte und er kaufte uns welche. Dann setzten wir uns auf eine der Bänke und aßen zusammen die Zuckerwatte und plötzlich merkte ich, was hier gerade passierte. Zwischen mir und Austin spielte sich gerade das ab, was ich mir vorhin so ersehnt hatte. Wieder sah ich ihn an und sah, wie er mich anstarrte. _

_"Warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte ich und nahm ein Stück Zuckerwatte in den Mund, welches sofrt anfing auf meiner Zunge zu schmelzen. _

_"Du siehst einfach nur wunderschön aus", sagte er und meine Wangen färbten sich wieder einmal rot. _

_"Danke", flüsterte ich und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Wieder näherten sich unsere Gesichter und wieder spürte ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Wieder fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter, bis unsere Lippen sich trafen und diesmal geschah dies auch. Unsere Lippen vereinten sich und bewegten sich in einem langsamen Rhytmus. Langsam legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich langsam näher zu sich. _

_In meinem Körper flogen Schmetterlinge und Funken durch jeden einzelnen Muskel und hinterließen überall kein wohliges Kribbeln. Noch nie hatte ich mich so gefühlt, und ich wollte, dass es noch lange anhielt. Doch leider mussten wir beide wieder Luft holen und so unterbrachen wir den Kuss. Nach einigen Atemzügen sagte Austin: _

_"Wow, das war..."_

_"Wunderschön", brachte ich seinen Satz zuende. Er nickte._

_"Ja." _

_Nach einer kurzen Stille fragte er dann: _

_"Hast du morgen vielleicht Zeit?"_

_"Ja, wieso?" Ich sah ihn an. Er lächelte. _

_"Wie wäre es wenn wir morgen wieder hier her kommen?"_

_"Lädst du mich gerade auf ein Date ein?" _

_"Möglich." _

_"Wenn das so ist, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn wir morgen wieder her kommen würden."_


End file.
